Erase
by rikananami
Summary: Kenangan Sasuke akan selalu tersimpan rapi. Selamanya. Karena Sakura tidak akan sanggup menghapusnya. /AU, OOC, dll/ Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_OOC, AU, dll_

_._

.

**Erase**

_by : rika nanami_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author POV]<strong>

.**  
><strong>

"_Kudengar ia sudah pindah ya?" _

"_Maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas 3-A?"_

"_Pangeran Tomat!"_

Samar-samar suara itu masuk ke gendang telinganya. Sakura berusaha menulikan telinga di sepanjang koridor itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar berita apapun mengenai kepindahan murid yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Murid yang telah membuatnya mengenal kehidupan yang lebih berwarna, tentang persahabatan dan cinta yang tulus. Namun, Sasuke Uchiha juga merupakan murid yang membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya. Seperti kata orang, apa rasanya jika **suatu kali hidup melambungkanmu setinggi langit, tapi kali lainnya hidup menghempaskanmu begitu keras ke bumi**.

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini.

Sakura hanya menahan napasnya selama perjalanan ke ruang kelasnya, kelas 3-A. Ia sudah menangis semalaman karena kepindahan itu. Rasanya begitu berat apalagi kenyataan bahwa kepindahan Sasuke karena ulahnya.

"Sakura! Matamu kenapa? Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Hanya seulas senyum yang Sakura berikan dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis, lelah untuk meraung, lelah untuk menggertakkan gigi-giginya karena menyesal. Ia sudah lelah. Mungkin segalanya memang berubah secepat kilat. Pertemuan dan kemudian perpisahan pasti akan terjadi. Sasuke sudah pindah dan hanya meninggalkan sepatah kata yang sangat singkat dan menohok.

"_Tidak perlu membahas apapun lagi. Disini. Terakhir. Terima kasih. Maaf jika aku bersalah._"

Saat itu Sakura merasa dunianya runtuh. Berlebihan sekali? Tidak. Kenyataan bahwa hidup Sakura bergantung pada Sasuke adalah benar. Sakura menghabiskan harinya bersama Sasuke, entah itu di sekolah, di tempat les, di saat _weekend_, dan di saat apapun.

Dan kini saat Sasuke meninggalkannya, Sakura hanya bisa menahan tangis dan mencoba sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Sasuke karena mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia tidak mudah melupakan sesuatu, bukan seseorang. Ia bisa saja melupakan sosok Sasuke dengan mudah, tapi kenangannya bersama Sasuke? Ia saja tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melupakannya atau tidak.

Kenangan yang tidak banyak, tapi berkesan baginya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak berpikiran sama seperti dirinya, mungkin Sasuke pikir di antara mereka sama sekali tidak ada kenangan yang patut di kenang. Namun, Sakura merasa segalanya yang telah ia lewati bersama Sasuke adalah kenangan, walau sekecil apapun hal itu.

Kenangan yang berkesan.

Yang amat berkesan dan melekat di hatinya. Perlahan-lahan pun rasanya akan begitu lama untuk berhasil melupakannya.

.

**[Sakura POV]**

.**  
><strong>

Aku mengerti. Mungkin aku yang bersalah saat itu. Aku juga sadar, aku memang bersalah saat itu. Tapi apa kau tahu Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak yakin apa kau bisa percaya itu atau tidak.

Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Kita lakukan segalanya bersama lagi. Aku tidak yakin. Saat aku memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi saat kita bersama rasanya rasa sakit langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, terutama pada hatiku. Aku sedih sekaligus menyesal telah membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Kenapa aku tidak menahanmu? Kenapa aku malah mempersilahkanmu jika pada akhirnya aku seperti ini? Mungkin alasanku tetap sama, apapun asal kau bahagia.

Aku selalu berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu gembira, walau kenyataannya aku sering gagal melakukannya. Tapi, entah kenapa kau selalu saja berhasil membuatku melambung setinggi langit. Kau lain dari pemuda manapun yang kukenal, kau punya banyak hal yang lain dari siapapun, kau menarik di dalam mataku, Sasuke Uchiha.

Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku.

Sepertinya jantungku berhenti sejenak, sesak rasanya saat kau berkata, "_...hanya tidak pernah kenal anggap saja. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Terakhir_," dan saat itu kau tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bicara begitu, mungkin karena kau terlalu membenciku. Kesalahanku sudah banyak, aku yakin kau sudah muak denganku. Aku hanya bisa mengerti. Dan aku menangis lagi.

Aku memang cengeng. Sedikit saja aku berpikir tentang kepindahanmu, aku merasa tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, atau sekedar menyapamu, atau apapun yang berkaitan denganmu. Aku yakin kau sendiri sudah melupakanku, melupakan kenangan yang kita pernah lakukan, melupakan segalanya. Dan saat dimana kita bisa bertemu nanti, entah di suatu tempat atau apapun, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Mungkin, aku hapus saja semuanya. Benar, kan?

Pertanyaannya, apakah aku bisa menghapus dirimu dan segala kenangan tentangmu dari pikiranku?

Rasanya sangat berat, apa aku harus melupakan sahabatku? Sepertinya kalimat itu salah, kau menganggapku bukan sahabat lagi. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Oi Sasuke, aku masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, sahabat yang bisa menjadi apapun untukku. Kau tahu? Saat membicarakan inipun aku menangis lagi.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis sejak mendengar kalimat terakhirmu.

Aku tidak—belum—sanggup untuk menghapus segalanya tentangmu. Sungguh, aku belum sanggup. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin mengingatmu. Walau kau tidak akan mengingatku sebagai seseorang yang kau kenal sekalipun.

Sebanyak apapun aku menangis dan memarahi diriku sendiri, rasanya kecil kemungkinan bagimu untuk kembali. Aku sudah siap dengan kenyataan seperti apapun. Jika pada akhirnya nanti kita memang tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Satu kata saja yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu, satu kata dan akan selalu kuulangi.

Terima kasih.

Karena kau telah mengajariku banyak hal baru, pengalaman baru, dan hal-hal yang berkesan lainnya.

Aku tak akan menghapus kenangan tentangmu, biarkan itu kugunakan untuk menghiburku disaat aku sedih suatu hari nanti. Mungkin akan berhasil, karena kau juga selalu berhasil menghiburku.

Aku akan mencoba tenang saat mengingat segala tentangmu. Aku akan berusaha tidak menangis saat memikirkan di mana kau berada sekarang. Dan aku akan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Walau kau tak mendengarnya.

.

**[Author POV]**

.**  
><strong>

"Sakura! Matamu bengkak ya?" gadis pirang itu mengampiri Sakura yang baru saja duduk di kursinya. Ino—sahabat sejak kecil dan teman sekelas Sakura.

"Tidak, kok."

"Jangan bohong. Hidungmu memerah, matamu bengkak, dan wajahmu jelek. Kau pasti habis menangis lagi. Semalaman, ya?" Ino menyeret kursi dan duduk di dekat Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku sahabatmu, Sakura. Ini pasti tentang Sasuke, kan? Aku tahu kau lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan aku. Tapi aku juga tetap sahabatmu," Ino memeluk bahu Sakura dengan lembut. Ia merasa kali ini Sakura sedang benar-benar terluka.

Sakura menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar, "Kau tahu rasanya terjatuh kan, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk tanpa bersuara

"Saat ini aku sedang terjatuh."

Hening.

"Bangkitlah Sakura, ada aku, ada keluargamu, ada teman-teman yang lainnya. Sasuke meninggalkanmu dan melupakanmu. Kau juga mungkin harus melakukan hal yang sama."

"Melupakannya?" Sakura sudah menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan tangisnya.

Ino mengangguk, "Itupun kalau kau memang yakin, kalau kau tidak yakin, jangan lakukan."

Sakura menutup wajahnya. Napasnya sudah begitu sesak. Ia ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi. Ia ingin menangis lagi. Entah sampai kapan ia akan benar-benar bisa berhenti menangis.

"Menangislah, kau boleh pakai bahuku. Jangan ditahan, aku tahu rasanya," Ino memeluk memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajah Sakura di dalam bahunya. Ino juga tahu rasanya pasti sakit. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan sahabatnya itu untuk sementara waktu.

Dan dalam sekejap, Sakura sudah menangis di bahu Ino sambil terisak.

Ino tahu apa masalah Sakura dan Sasuke hingga kejadiannya berakhir seperti ini. Sakura dan Sasuke memang bersahabat, tapi siapa yang tahu ternyata mereka berdua saling mencintai. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, sepasang sahabat dengan perbedaan _gender_ pasti tidak akan berjalan mulus, ada saat di mana salah satu atau keduanya saling jatuh cinta.

Sakura tahu Sasuke mencintainya dan Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia mencintai Sasuke. Namun, tidak ada status yang mengikat mereka. Benar, Sakura yang menolaknya. Sakura punya alasan sendiri, ia takut jika ia dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih, ada saat di mana ia dan Sasuke akan putus. Dan Sakura tahu, putus itu perpisahan dan tidak menyenangkan.

Sasuke mengerti itu dan akhirnya mereka tetap menjadi sepasang sahabat dan ada saatnya mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itulah yang membuat Sasuke harus pindah dan meninggalkan Sakura, benar-benar meninggalkan dan melupakan.

Sasuke melihat Sakura di kedai ramen bersama Naruto. Belum ada penjelasan tapi Sasuke sudah mengira Sakura mengkhianatinya. Sasuke pikir karena Sakura dan Naruto yang dulu memang pernah dekat, kini mereka kembali dekat.

Padahal kenyataannya, Sakura tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak.

Mungkin salah paham dan mereka berdua sama-sama diliputi emosi. Akhirnya berakhirlah persahabatan dan perkenalan mereka. Sasuke sudah menganggap tidak pernah mengenal Sakura dan pergi.

Kejadian yang sama sekali tak pernah Sakura bayangkan. Pada akhirnya mereka akan berpisah. Dan bahkan tidak sebagai sepasang sahabat atau kekasih. Kosong, tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Ino mengangkat wajah Sakura dan mengelap airmata yang tumpah di pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, "Jangan menangis dulu dan jangan menangis lagi. Guru Kakashi sudah datang."

Sakura mengangguk dan membereskan wajahnya yang benar-benar berantakan, walaupun itu tidak akan berhasil membuat wajahnya kembali normal, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau Sakura memang habis menangis.

.

**/oOo/**

.

Tiga bulan kemudian.

"Yay! Kita akan ke kota Oto!" Ino berteriak gembira sambil kerepotan membawa koper.

"Ini hanya _study tour_, pasti di sana akan membosankan," Sakura membuka suara.

"Museum, kuil tua, pasti tempat semacam itu yang kita datangi. Aku mau ke Disneyland Oto saja!" Hinata ikut membuka suara.

"Berisik sekali kalian wanita-wanita!" Shikamaru menguap sambil berjalan gontai memasuki bis yang akan membawa rombongan SMA Konoha ke kota Oto.

"Kudengar Sasuke tinggal di Oto ya sekarang?"

"Si Pangeran Tomat itu?"

"Memangnya ada lagi nama Sasuke di sekolah kita?"

"Tidak sih. Wah kau tahu dari mana, Karin?"

"Aku kan serba tahu."

"Kira-kira dia sekolah di mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu. Coba saja tanya dia," sejurus kemudian seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Itu kan pacarnya."

"Bukan, bodoh. Dia itu sahabatnya."

"Ah terserahlah tidak urus. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke itu ganteng juga ya, hahaha."

Mereka tertawa lalu masuk ke dalam bis. Itu kelompok Karin. Ada Ten-ten dan Temari di dalamnya. Sakura hanya berdiri diam dan akhirnya Ino yang menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam bis.

Dua jam berlalu, rombongan SMA Konoha itupun sampai di kota Oto dan segera mengunjungi Museum Ular yang merupakan museum terlengkap akan koleksi ularnya, ular di zaman apa saja bisa di lihat di museum ini.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata ada dalam satu kelompok yang sama. Mereka mengelilingi museum dengan sangat malas. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makanan.

"Es krimnya enak!" Hinata menjilati es krim _vanilla_-nya.

"Anak kecil," Ino mencibir.

"Dasar tante-tante," Hinata balas mencibir.

"Yang _strawberry _lebih enak lho," Sakura asik menjilati es krimnya.

Ino tertawa dan merangkul bahu kedua teman satu kelompoknya itu, "Yang jelas kita terbebas dari tugas untuk sementara waktu,"

"Kau benar!" Sakura menyahut semangat.

Hinata nyengir, "Siapa nanti yang bertanggung jawab untuk tugas kelompok kita?"

"Nona Hyuuga!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak kompak.

Hinata melongo, "Aku?"

"Siapa lagi? Kau tidak berpikiran sepupumu Neji pantas menjadi Nona Hyuuga, kan?" Ino menyeringai.

Hinata merenyit, sejurus kemudian ia sadar, "Aku tidak mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendirian!"

"Hahahaha," Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa.

Hinata cemberut.

"Hinata kau jangan marah, jangan dengarkan Ino. Ayo sekarang kita habiskan es krimnya dan mulai berkeliling museum ini!" Sakura berjalan memimpin dan melangkah dengan semangat.

**BRUK.**

Sakura menabrak—entah ditabrak—seseorang sampai terjatuh. Ino dan Hinata masih berdiri di tempat. Sakura berdiri sendiri sambil mengusap bagian belakang roknya.

Orang yang ditabraknya masih berdiri juga di tempat. Mata _onyx_-nya dan _emerald_ Sakura bertemu.

**Deg.**

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_" batin Sakura panik. Perasaannya mulai kacau kembali. "_Ia tidak mengenaliku, atau mungkin ia sengaja untuk tidak mengenaliku_."

"Sakura!" Ino menghampiri Sakura yang mulai kaku.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Sakura spontan sambil menarik lengan Ino untuk berjalan bersamanya menjauhi orang itu. Orang bermata _onyx_ itu. Orang yang membuat Sakura menangis berhari-hari tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Dia Sasuke."

"Aku tahu, anggap saja tidak ada. Dia tidak mengenaliku lagi."

Ino hanya terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Oi Sakura! Ino! Kalian melupakanku?" suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Eh? Maaf Hinata, ayo pergi!" Ino menggandeng lengan Hinata dan pergi menjauh.

Orang itu masih berdiri di sana. Diam tidak bergerak dan tidak berkata sedikitpun. Sasuke terlihat seperti benda mati.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tidak menoleh walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk Sasuke. Ia ingin bersama Sasuke lagi seperti dulu. Kenangan yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat kini muncul kembali. Ia tidak menghapusnya, ia hanya menyimpannya dengan rapi. Ia tidak akan merusak kenangan mengesankan itu, apalagi menghapusnya.

Walau apapun yang terjadi. Baginya Sasuke tetaplah seorang sahabat dan seseorang yang berarti segalanya bagi hidupnya.

Kenangan itu tidak hilang, tidak terhapus, dan akan selalu ia jaga sampai kapanpun. Walaupun ia tahu rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. Tidak masalah, karena dirinya akan tetap mencintai Sasuke Uchiha selamanya. Tidak masalah juga, walau Sasuke benar-benar tidak menganggapnya sebagai siapapun.

Kenangan Sasuke akan selalu tersimpan rapi.

Selamanya.

Karena Sakura tidak akan sanggup menghapusnya.

.

**/FIN/**

.

* * *

><p>AN :

Authornya galau sodara-sodara. Beneran deh ini fic isinya curhat. Ini bener-bener pengalaman pribadi dan baru aja kejadian. Tapi pas endingnya sih fiktif, hehehe. Entah saya bakalan jadi kayak Sakura atau nggak #eaaa AUTHOR BENERAN GALAU!

Itu kalimat yang saya bold dapet dari novel **Autumn in Paris** karya **Ilana Tan**. Habisnya bagus kata-katanya, jadi saya ambil. Harus di tulis di disclaimer nggak?

Saya author yang tidak berbakat emang, hahaha selalu bikin fic yang nggak berbobot. Tapi saya akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat fic yang bagus ;;)

Jadi, Mind to RnR and CnC?

**6:32 AM**


End file.
